1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2007-8093 discloses a full-line inkjet printer including a full-line print head which ejects ink, and a sheet conveying unit which conveys a sheet to a position where the sheet faces the full-line print head. In the full-line inkjet printer, the sheet conveying unit includes a conveyor belt having suction holes formed thereon, a platen which supports the conveyor belt and has ventilation holes, and an absorption fan unit which absorbs air through the suction holes and the ventilation holes. In this structure, the sheet conveying unit conveys a sheet to a position where the sheet faces the full-line print head, while sucking air with the absorption fan unit to absorb the sheet onto the conveyor belt.